


Harry Potter: And the oneshot crusade!

by SouthernLolita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Severus Snape, Character Death Fix, Christmas Caroling, Crack Crossover, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Crack, Good Draco Malfoy, I Don't Even Know, I just ruin feels, Multi, Panties, Pranks, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Snape is done with sirius's shit, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Remus Lupin, Why Did I Write This?, Young Sirius Black, dramione - Freeform, give it a chance, harry - Freeform, pregnancy announcments, read this crap for giggles, ron and harry are a mess, sirius black is a tit sometimes, snape gets no respect, snupin - Freeform, weasly twins madness, witches be crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots...i've never written for this fandom be gentle with me





	1. Welcome !!!

Ok so, I have never written for this fandom and I wanted to give it a shot! I'm not a superfan by any means so yeah i will get things wrong sometimes but be kind, also no grammar nazis.

  
  
On a side note! I am a multishpper, honestly...I can ship anything if the mood strikes me or a good enough case is made. So yeah...there could be anything...ANYTHING. So if you are a hard core shipper....this might get scary. 

  
So if you wanna have a good time read some stuff and chill out with me on this little fandom adventure, buckle up butter cup!  


 

 


	2. She wants to get married (Snape/Lily) Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA

The announcement in the Daily Prophet broke him, there cheerful in black and white stood Lily Evans and James Potter.   
  
**James Potter and Lily Evans would like to announce their wedding! The newlyweds will be tying the knot in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; the very same school where the couple meet. The date for this joyous occasion is being kept private for security purposes; however, the couples wish to express their deepest thanks to all those who wish them well as they start the next chapter of their lives together.**   
  
He wants to tear the blasted paper to ribbons, he wants to hate them both to the ends of the earth and plead for thunderstorms to soak the entire wedding party to the bone.   
  
However, he does not. Because Severus knows, Lily has dreamed of this day for so long and he could never wish for it to be ruined. Even if it is Potter. 

* * *

  
_“one day, I'm going to get married Sev, I went to my cousins wedding and it was so beautiful. I want my wedding to be like that. I'll wear white and their will be so many flowers and all my friends will be there.”_   
  
He can still remember laying in the grass on those warm summer days, her voice like bells softly chiming in the wind.   
  
_“I know you will be beautiful Lily, more beautiful than the flowers”_  
  
 _“You're so sweet Severus, you can come too.”_

* * *

  
The daydreams of children were far behind them, she would not want him there. Still, part of his tattered heart forced him to dig a bit deeper and find out when the horrid event would take place. Part of him knew that should he be caught by either side the consequences could be dire, but it felt worth the risk. Anything was worth the risk to see her one last time. One last smile even if it could never be for him.   
  
She looked so beautiful, just as he had imagined.  Even from this distance and under a disillusionment spell, she was crystal clear. Lily shone like the sun dancing off the waves or a precious stone in a jeweled crown. She was so simple in her lace and linen and yet so perfect. The way her deep garnet hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back.   
  
This was everything she ever wanted and he knew that, surrounded by friends in the place she loved. The headmaster standing under an archway with Potter as she walked down the isle arm and arm with Minerva.   
  
“Congratulations Lily…” he said softly as the couple took their vows.   
  
If perhaps, he closes his eyes and envisions a different life for a moment, one where it's his hand she holds with such affection in her gaze, that's no ones business but his own. 

 

  
_**She wants to get married...but she don't wanna marry me.** _


	3. The man in black (Snape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2Gp2LtiGWs
> 
> And all the crap our fav Postions Proff has to take off everyone lol.

The repetitive twang of a guitar reverberates around the dungeon; thankfully, the Potions professor had the forethought to put a silencing charm on his office before dropping the needle on the well-loved vinyl.   
  
Not a lot of the faculty had grown up in the muggle world or knew the charms of music from outside the wizarding world, and even fewer of them would have thought Severus Snape to be a music fan. Unless maybe it was the recorded screams of the dying accompanied by a aggressive piano concerto.  That – they would have believed.   
  
This however, not so much.   
  
_Well you wonder why I always dress in black._  
 _Why you' never see bright colors on my back._  
 _And why does my appearance seem to take a somber tone_  
 _Well there's a reason for the things that I have on..._  
  
  
Though he wasn't the type to sing along, if you listened closely one might pick up the slight tap of his boots along with the medley. Good thing no one would ever know about this, after all Severus did have a reputation to uphold. Still, when he was alone grading papers, responding to parent letter, or jotting down a few notes – he liked to take the time to listen to the American folk singers.   
  
Something about the raw nature of their voices and stories of lives lived through hardship seemed to resonate.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.   
  
The floo blazed brightly and before the professor could even utter a word to silence the record player, the headmaster steeped into the room. Damn…  
  
“Well Severus, Johnny Cash. Interesting choice my boy, quite talented that muggle.” The old wizard said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.   
  
“Yes...quite.” 

* * *

  
Snape had hoped the incident in his office had been forgotten after the headmaster had taken his leave, but things with Dumbledore were never so simple.   
  
 The first sign that things where never going to be ok was the letter.  
  
It was during breakfast in the great hall when Fawkes swooped in and dropped a letter in front of the Potions Master. The letter itself didn't look unusual, that was until the letter sprang up and burst into a ring of fire.   
  
“Aguamenti!” Part of him was worried that the letter had been some sort of curse but then – why would Fawkes have delivered it. One look over to the headmaster confirmed.  
  
 “Thought you'd like that Severus,” The old man quipped with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
This of course was not the last of it. In the following days, Dumbledore took to calling him Sue and then presented him with a rhinestone-studded cowboy hat.   
  
By the end of the month, Snape threw his record player from the astronomy tower


	4. Supernatural (Crack)

Have you ever wondered what would happen if Harry Potter was an episode of Supernatural. Well you are about to find out!  
  
Harry walked into the clearing deep in the forbidden forest; this was it – the final battle that would end Voldemort's dark ambitions to topple the entire structure of the wizarding world.   
  
“Harry Potter! The boy who lived! Come to die!”   
  
Just then, a flash of light interrupted the proceeding, for a moment, Harry thought perhaps reinforcements had arrived, but then… shouldn't they be defending the school? The prophecy had been clear that Voldemort had marked Harry as his equal that night in Goodrich's hallow, him and him alone had the ability to defeat the Dark Lord.   
  
However, there was no army of Auras racing from the tree line, but what appeared to be two muggles?   
  
“Hey!” one of them shouted, as the taller man struggled to keep up.  “Snake face. Avada this bitch!”  The stockier muggle shouted, raising what looked to Harry like a pistol and shooting Voldemort.

When the Dark Lord fell, there was complete silence. Surely, that couldn't really be it right? After years of terror! Surly a single shot couldn't have ended He-who-shall-not-be-named.   
  
Evidently, yes!  
  
“Um hi sorry! Look we um...” The taller man with shaggy brown hair started to speak. “We’re the Winchesters...any way…ya know what there's no reason to explain this we don't even understand it ourselves.”  
  
“Hey Sammy...check it out...I'm the chosen one.” The other man said with a grin blowing at the smoke drifting up from the gun barrel.   
  
Harry had never seen anything like this, ok he had seen a gun before – Uncle Vernon had been fan of the American western films. “What ...how?”  
  
The taller muggle shook his head. “Oh um, that the Colt its a enchanted revolver made by Samuel Colt it can basically kill anything. Long story honestly…”  
  
“That's Brilliant.” The youth said as the Death eaters stood in complete shock that was until Bellatrix let out a horrible screech and pointed her wand at the intruding pair.  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
The shorter of the muggles pulled an offended face, “Oh I dare Crazy McBitchface.” Leveling the colt on the witch the trigger jogged before the first syllable of the killing curse could leave her lips.   
  
As the witch hit the ground, bullet hole smoking in her forehead the American muggle grinned, “Anyone else want some?”  
  
The resounding crack of apperation made it clear that no…no one else did.   
  
Harry shifted foot to foot not sure what to make of all this. If someone had, a weapon that powerful there was no way it couldn't be dark magic. Then again, they did kill Voldemort. “Thanks ...I suppose”  
  
“Hey no problem kid! Lets go Sammy!”  
  
The one called 'Sammy' turned back for a moment gesturing to the crumbled bodies on the forest floor. “Be sure you salt and burn these…ya know just precaution.”


	5. Let it be me (Snupin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> https://youtu.be/5LWpw3CMCEg

They had both lost so much, even five years later it still felt fresh in the way it ached. Like a rusted blade that left behind a nasty secret in a wound that never really healed.  
  
Yet somehow…somehow two very different and much wounded people managed to find solace in regret. That first night after the funeral goers had gone and the snow began to fall on the freshly tilled earth - it was just them. It had not been planned or even a wanted distraction.  
  
Somethings just happen when you’re broken. When you can’t cry anymore and your hands won’t stop shaking. All you need is that one word, one gentle touch that says ‘I understand.’  
  
They both needed someone.  
  
“It…wasn’t suppose to end like this.” Severus had said…staring at the etched marble before him, standing six feet above the only person who gave a damn about him since his mother died.  
  
“None of us thought it would.” Remus said gently laying a hand on his old classmates shoulder.  
  
A few shared whiskeys later and quiet commiserating led them both into something they hadn’t foreseen and in the cold light of day the question became - ‘What now?’  
  
Perchance the one time occurrence could be chalked up to broken hearts and frayed nerves. The relief of the war ending far before anyone had thought it would.  However, it’s never so easy to dismiss a connection despite how it was forged.  
  
Letters exchanges became regular, tentative wording and long overdue apologies became cherished kindness. Two people so alone were finding a reason to carry on.


	6. Gummy bear (Wesley twins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=astISOttCQ0

Anytime the Weasly twins were involved there was mischief. Hogwart's very own two man wreaking crew, at least they were creative.

 

Fred and George took it upon themselves to bring a bit of levity to the everyday academic doom and gloom of busy classes and occasional life threaten situations at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizarding. After all, if one took into account all of the dubious teachers and multiple life threatening situations that had a tendency of cropping up throughout the year – the students needed a laugh every now and again.

 

The boys had been puttering around in the burrows' garage poking about with some muggle nick knacks that their father, Arthur Weasly, had collected through the years. Turning the nods on a clock radio they had managed to charm some life into, the pair picked up a muggle pop station. The upbeat song that played through the scratchy speakers was enough to inspire a new scheme. This was without a doubt one for the products scroll.

* * *

 

The first thing Monday morning the twins gave each other mischief filled grins across the Gryffindor table. Any one how caught the look exchanged between the redhead would instantly know that today the entire school would be in for it. Luckily for the troublesome twosome, no one at the faculty table had noticed the conspiratorial head nods and chuckles. Perhaps if they had this little plan might have been cut off at the pass and saved everyone's mind and ears from a day of torture.

 

Both teens were armed with a bag of charm marbles as they stealthily dropped the tiny glass baubles throughout the campus. The glittering spheres were not destined for basic slip fall pranks or even the annoying, though effective, Follow me charm. Fred and George had taken a great deal of time formulating the minuscule rolling beauties to play a catchy and terribly annoying muggle song they had stumbled across called “Gummybear' over and over and over again. After spreading them around Hogwarts the boys said the charm that would set the rolling musical bombs off. The only way to stop them ? By destroying them completely, while this sounded rather simple – nothing could be farther from the truth.

 

In order to destroy the marbles you had to catch them first.

By mid-day the entire student body as well as the faculty was on a mad dash to destroy every last one of the baubles. After suffering nearly four straight hours of the annoyingly upbeat song, everyone's nerves were more than a little frayed. This however, provided fantastic entertainment.

 

Everyone had their own method for the stalking and assault of the charmed marbles. Students where hurling stinging hexes at them, some resorted to chucking their school books. Even the ghosts had chipped in.

 

The teachers by far were the best to watch. For instance. McGonagall took advantage of her animagus form to chase down and corner the marbles before becoming human and beating them to dust with a book.

  
Down in the dungeons the slytherin students were treated to the comical sight of the usually dour and stoic Professor Snape crawling around the dungeons floor shouting hexes and curses at the things. Apparently the potion master had a short fuse and this had begun shortly after a very pronounced twitch over his left eye somewhere around hour two.

  
The only person who seemed not to mind much was Headmaster Dumbledore. That wasn't much of a surprise honestly.

* * *

  
Fred and George would end up with a years worth of detentions, but if you ask them – it was worth it.

 


	7. The ferret situation (Dramione)

Draco Malfoy hadn't changed a bit.

 

He lacked all of the charm and grace that one might expect from a pure blood. What was left over from the Malfoy gene pool, was little more than arrogance, self entitlement, and an all-around Prat.

 

So, it was not a big surprise to see Malfloy had gotten himself into trouble yet again. The only question was- who had he pissed off enough to leave the man in such a state, and could someone please owl that person a gift basket.

 

* * *

 

It was a typical Monday morning at the Ministry. Hermione was taking a break from reserch to visit with some of her friends working in the Aura department.

After school she had taken a government internship. She had spent the first year as little more than a goofer and then worked her way into the investigative research department. Some of her old friends were prone to tease her for ' leaving one library for another'. She didn't care however. Hermione was happy with where her career was headed.

It wasn't all boring books and scrolls. Because she was still consider 'the new girl', Granger found herself tasked with work that others often saw as tedious or annoying. It was during such work she often found herself in the most intresting of situations.

 

This was going to be one of those days.

* * *

 

When Hermione rounded the corner she spotted Ronald and Harry - red faced and trying their very best not to crumble into fits of laughter. That was never a good sign.

 

"What on earth are you two cackling about?"

 

Ron held his side and leaned on his friend. "Oh mione..the best thing happened."

 

"The very best." harry concured dabing at a tear from his mirthfilled eyes."

 

Hermione wondered when they would get too old for this. " Well are you going to tell me what It is that has happened?"

 

"It's Malfoy!" Ron blurted. " someone turned bloody Malfoy into a ferret and now they can't turn him back."

 

"It's even better than that time in school. I just regret Goyle being in Azkaban or we could send the git down his trousers again!" Harry howled nearly falling over his friend.

 

She just punched the bridge of her nose. " This is no laughing matter, human transfiguration is not allowed for this very reason! How would the pair of you like to be stuck like that?"

 

Her scolding didn't seem to matter much. "How did it happen anyway?" as loathed as she was to ask it was a curious thing.

 

"Reports say he was chatting up some witch in the cauldron." Harry began.

 

"First she slaps him then dumps a drink on his head!" Ronald interjected. It wasn't hard to see that Weasly would have handed over his last knut to see that.

 

"Yeah, well see then he said something to her."

 

"Something poncy no doubt."

 

Hermione groaned." Ron belt up and let Harry finish."

 

The red head leaned against the wall gesturing for Potter to continue without his commentary.

 

"She got so mad, next thing anyone knew- he's a slinky rat and the girl left. A few people tried to help out but nothing was working, so they flooed the Ministry."

 

She hummed looking at the pair of them. " And I suppose when you found out it was Malfoy the two of you volunteered ?"

 

The pair grinned in unison. "Yep!"

 

"Of course." it was days like this when she realized why Snape always walked around with such a pinched expression. He had been right....these boy were Dunderheads. " and where is he now."

 

"In the back. I tossed the sod in a storage bin after he tried to bite me." Ron looked far too proud of himself. "I called Bill but he's still on holiday. Said he'll sort the spoiled git out when he gets back next week. Said it sounded like a curse. "

 

"Tell me you at least put air holes in the bin?" she knew she was holding out for too much when both men paled considerably at the question.

 

Harry was the first to dart off and the rest of the trio were quick to follow. When they made it to the Aura storage room and to the bin in question, Harry quickly spelled open the lock and tossed the lid back.

 

"Merlins bullocks! We're murderers!" Ron shouted looking down at the limp pale creature laying in the bottom of the box.

 

Hermonie was quick to push him aside and command the situation. Lifting out the ferret gently. The poor thing was like a fresh flobber worm just dangling in her grasp.

By now her two friend were beside themselves, they never got on well with Malfoy but they didn't want him dead.

 

"He's alive just asleep...or unconscious. Are ferrets quite heavy sleepers? It seems like I read that somewhere." she mused aloud lifting up each tiny paw and letting it flop free. " Doesn't matter, I'm taking him with me. It's clear the two of you can't be trusted with a helpless living thing."

 

" I wouldn't call Malfoy helpless..." Harry muttered. Still having the good grace to look ashamed for nearly suffocating another wizard.

 

Ron however was having none of this. "Malfoy...with you? For a bloody week are you mad? What if he changes back before then?"

 

" Then I'll send him home after tea. You know Ron someone did this to him not the other way round. It's not a crime to annoy someone. If anything you should be looking for the witch that did this." she said, cradling the fuzzy rodent in her arms. Hermione really did love animals after all and Draco was more tolerable like this.

* * *

 

As it turns out no one was prepared to argue with Ms. Granger. Most people learned early on that the curly haired woman would do just exactly as she pleased and would have verified sources to back up why your opinion on why she shouldn't - was complete rubbish. It simply wasn't worth the fight.

 

So Hermione clocked out early and flooed to her flat in London with a sleeping ferret Malfoy safely in her extended hand bag.

Arriving home she placed her guest in a towel; and set about trying to bring him around with scent of a fresh cup of tea.

Beady little blue eyes blinked and winked and a tiny pink nose twitched.

 

"Wake up Draco, I know you can hear me. You boys and your messes. You all need so much looking after. "

 

The ferret snorted indignatly and curled up in The depths of the terry cloth nest.

 

" oh are you sulking? You tried to get fresh with some witch and she got the better of you. It's best to accept it and hope that when Bill Weasly gets back he can fix you."

 

This had Draco poking his head out and if ferrets could glare then Hermione asumed this is what it would look like.

 

"Don't give me that look Draco Malfoy. You're lucky I didn't leave you at the Ministry. Now drink your tea, I charmed the temperature so it's warm but shouldn't burn you. "

 

He slinked out making a little chittering noise before laping at the cups contence. It was a cheaper blend but beggars can't be choosy.

 

Hermione disappeared off into the kitchen chattering on about reserching ferret dietary requirements and how Draco would have to endure it for a few days. She said he would do well do let this be a lesson in manners.

 

Not that he cared much What she had to say. Draco was far to busy exploring the flat and finding and interesting spots to hide shiny nicknacks. That will teach Granger to tell him what to do.

* * *

 

After spending an hour looking for the tea cup, saucer it came on, and various trinkets from the mantle and the walls. Hermione had had it.

 

When she finally located Malfoy, he was curled up in the center of her bed claiming one of her pillows.

 

" oh no you don't. No way, you are not sleeping here. absolutely not! I put my foot down do you hear me."

 

Draco just rolled over and stuck out his tongue.

 

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 

Correction it was a very long week.

 

Hermione had given up on keeping her house first regulated to an old pet had that belonged to Crookshanks. Two days in she just resigned herself to waking up with a warm furry little ball curled up under her chin.

 

After the first day she realized Draco could not be left alone in the flat. She had come home to finding him curled up in her underwear drawer looking not the least bit ashamed to be found lounging on a her bras.

Bringing him to work was odd. But not a total disaster.

Most people thought he was her familiar considering how he stayed poised perfectly on her shoulder or draped over her lap most of the day.

Draco himself would even complain. Granger wasn't bad after spending a few days with Hermione. [She](http://her.She) was smart, independent, witty, and not once had made fun of his current malady.

She was also rather easy on the eyes when she was in shorts and lose fitting shirts. It was charming to watch her putter around barefoot or looking over books with her hair a mess all the while destroying the eraser of her muggle pencils.

 

By day 5, Malfoy disturbingly found himself smitten.

* * *

 

"Bill will be here Monday morning to fix you. I'm sure you will be glad to get back to yours. I know my flats not exactly five star." she said laughing as Malfoy bounded across the room and hopped on the loveseat. He had been so docile lately that she worried if his mind wasn't becoming more animal . "You're still in there right Draco?" she said scratching behind his ears.

 

He streteched up little paws on her chest and licked her chin.

She laughed and looked down at the creature. " careful. Wouldn't want the word to get out that you kissed a muggle-born. Think of your reputation."

* * *

 

Two days later Bill arrived.

 

" I picked up the bag with his clothes and belongings from the ministry." He said quirking a smile at the young woman holding the little once wizard in her arms. "I can change him back. Unless you prefer him that way."

 

Hermione blushed. "Don't be absurd. Here, take him to the guest room. I'll ....I'll go put a kettle on."

 

A few moments later Bill was excusing himself from tea and heading off. The excuse that his mother was expecting him. " Malfoy's right, be out in a bit I should think. Take it easy Hermione."

 

She waved and turned to puour two cups and take some biscuits from the tin.

 

"Granger. You were wrong."

 

Hermione turned eyeing the tall blonde now leaning agains the door frame. His suit is imaculate and not a hair out of place. How in world could he stand there looking so perfect when yesterday he was furry and stuck in a toilet paper tube.

 

"About what ? You'll forgive me but I'm rarely wrong."

 

He smirked and strode across the kitchenette. " About me. You see, I've not got much of  reputation left. So I think.." he said tilting her head back, tuning his thumb over her plush bottom lip. " I think kissing a muggle-born wouldn't be remis. Provided she was the brightest in her year."

 

-fin

 

 


	8. Wanted man (Sirius Black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26k1-uttqbA

“SHITE! SHITE SHITE!“  Sirius cursed himself for oversleeping as he grabbed up his clothes and made a mad dash through the Ravenclaw girls dormitory.   
  
One might think he would have the common sense to spell his clothes back on, that might be giving a little too much credit to the womanizing marauder. Instead, Sirius just lengthens the curtains and through his clothing out before scaling down the wall of the tower…naked as the day he was born.   
   
It seemed the pretty pureblood Youngman forever found himself in such predicaments. Of course, Sirius would say none of it was his fault.   
  
“I was cursed I tell you! All this beauty and charm! Is a hard road Prongs… yet I struggle on.” With a wide grin on his face. Even if it was adorned with a fresh red hand print from calling a young woman by the wrong name in the heat of the moment.   
  
“One of these days you’re going to really mess up on a witch who will do worse than just slap you.” Remus would warn. Of course Black would just smirk and say he was far too lucky for that. 

* * *

Hogsmeade weekends were worse, Sirius had the habit of scheduling more than one date at a time. Usually he could space out the girls out enough to get by but sometimes it was just impossible.   
  
“You want me to what?” James questioned looking at the frantic Sirius who was tossing clothes at him.   
  
“I need you to poly juice yourself as me and take Gina Hollowbrook to tea and Madame Puddifoot” as if that was just the most normal thing in the world.   
  
“You know you can’t just whip up Polyjuice! Especially you…you couldn’t make it right if you had the month!” Potter scoffed picking up a black silk shirt.   
  
“I’ve got some…don’t ask how and don’t worry I didn’t make it!”   
  
James just shook his head and started putting on the other boy’s clothes. “I worry for your sanity you know.” 

* * *

Sometimes, it could be argued that Sirius went a little too far.   
  
A scraggly black hound trotted in to the Potters’ summer cabin, looking far too proud of it self with a set of pink knickers on his head and a brassier in his teeth.   
  
It would have been hilarious had Lily Evans not charged in with murder in her eyes. “SIRIUS YOU… YOU FILTHY MUTT! YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!”    
  
James blinked before busted out laughing “You great Bastard, you touched them before I did!”   
  
Padfoot dove under Remus‘s bed as the woman broke in brandishing her want.   
  
  
Lupin stood up, a blush on his face as he ushered Peter out of the room with him “We love you Lily and  had nothing to do with this.”    
  
“Waite….!” Pettigrew shouted from the hall. “I want to watch them kill each other!”


	9. As good as I once was ( Sirius and Remus *Friendship*)

“I want to go out!”

The announcement didn't exactly come as a shock, considering Sirius was now considered a free man. However, 'going out' was never simply 'going out' where Sirius was concerned. Frankly, Remus didn't think he could keep up these days. Even so, he wanted to believe that perhaps his old friend wouldn't have such rambunctious ideas in mind as he once had.

Lupin held on to that belief when he agreed to supervise this little excursion out on the town. He held it tighter than his beloved chocolate.

Clearly denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.   
  
A Pub would be their first and only stop of the evening, a subtle reminder to Black to “Take it easy on the fire whiskey yeah?”

 

“Of course Moony! You worry too much. You've become such a mum in your old age!”

Remus just shook his head and found a discrete corner to hide in , “Same age as you git...” he'd mumble into his own drink watching as Sirius bellied up to the bar.

In an odd way it was nice, because for the first time in months he saw his old friend the way he wanted to remember him. Broad smile and full of charm as he chatted up young witches that could have nearly been his daughter. Remus tried seriously not to do that math in his head. Where had the time gone?

 

The pair of pretty young women smiled and blushed as Sirius gestured with his hands at some joke. The pair giggled and soon accepted to offer of a round of drinks. Remus just shook his head. He truly hoped this wasn't going to end like it did back in school or else he would have to find someplace else to sleep tonight.

He doubted very much Sirius would take the girls back to his, the house had to remain hidden and not only that Remus couldn't imagine any woman not running away screaming from the sight of it.

 

Sirius soon sauntered back over with both girls- one on each arm. Of course. “Ladies! This is my good friend Remus! Don't let the jumper fool you he's actually quite rugged!”

As if the cardigan was really the first thing they would notice. Remus shrunk back just a little as the girls looked away from his scars . “Ello.”

 

“Hello.” One of them finally managed as Sirius was ushering them into the booth. “Um actually... we should be going ou um.. boyfriends will be missing us!” She smiled and tied not to seem to obvious.

Sirius of course seemed a bit crestfallen but slid out of the way to let them make a quick escape. “Pity that yeah? So dishy those too.” He pouted before calling for another drink. “No matter the night is still young!”

 

“And we are not.” Remus pointed out.

“You know I may not be as good as I once was but I can be good at least once!” Black winked over his glass.

 

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Remus shouldn't have been surprised after about 5 tumblers in Sirius decided to systematically approach every single woman in the bar..and a few very pretty men. Of course this tactic couldn't have ended any other way before someone took a swing at the old dog.

 

As calmly as Remus tried to dissolve the situation there was nothing for it when Sirius came up with a mouth that would make a muggle sailor blush.

“Why....why..” He groaned before hexes and curses started flying, along with a few bottles and chairs.

 

They were summarily thrown out on there arses. Left to drag back to Grimauld place looking like something a gnome dragged through the garden.

 

Once back in the dusty tomb of a house the pair of them sat at the kitchen table – split lip and black eye respectively.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, checking his jaw before returning a back of ice to his face. “Well that was fun.”  
  
“Was it?”

“Of course!”

 

Remus just laughed.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Christmas Carols by Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snupin if you squint. This is short but...oh well

Christmas time at hogwarts was always a fun and festive time of year. This year was no exception although some people were slightly less excited about it than others.  And some people well... some still found the chilly weather perfect for pranks and carols ...sometimes both simultaneously !

_**"You're a mean one, Mr. Snape** _  
_**You really are a heel** _  
_**You're as cuddly as a chimaera** _  
_**You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Snape!** _

_**You're a bad billiwig!** _  
_**With  greasy black Hair!!!!"** _

"Black if you don't shut up I will hex your bollocks off!!!" 

Remus rolled his eyes, really would these two never stop.  "Sirius please be nice to Severus. It is the hols after all."

**_"Snivellus the potion master!_ **  
**_Had himself a great big nose!_ **  
**_And if you ever saw it!_ **  
**_You would even swear it grows!"_ **

Snape picked up his wand. "I'm killing him...straight back into the veil he goes. I am not even sorry, screw Potter and his sentiment the Mutt is dieing tonight!"

"Severus no...Severus!!!  Padfoot RUN!"


	11. What hurts the most (Dramione)

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_   
_That don't bother me_   
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_   
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_   
_Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me_   
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_   
_But that's not what gets me_

Years after the war, Hermione Granger would sit in her flat looking at a faded photo and allow herself a moment to mourn. They were so different, for every reason in the world they shouldn't have seen anything in each other and yet maybe that was why they did. Maybe it was there all along and just needed a single shred of hope to come alive. Maybe he just needed her, to learn how to be a better man. In the end that's what he was, he was so much better than the spoiled boy she'd seen on the train or the brat she'd punched in the face.

 

 

"I have to... there are things that need to happen.."  
  
"Why do you have to be the one that does it!!" She had tears in her eyes and it killed him.   
  
"Because...the world needs a villain, I'm a Malfoy after all."

* * *

_What hurts the most was being so close_   
_And havin' so much to say_   
_And watchin' you walk away_   
_And never knowin' what could've been_   
_And not seein' that lovin' you_   
_Is what I was trying to do_

 

They all had their parts to play in the end, it didn't make it any easier. In the end, he couldn't keep that facade in place, couldn't stand there and watch the one thing he loved in this word be destroyed. 

 

"On your knees Mudblood!"

 

"FATHER NO!" Draco ran throwing his arms wide in front of the wounded young witch, in front of the woman he loved. "Stop this...you can stop you can run away I know you don't care about this know you don't want to go back to Azkaban!"

 

Lucius faltered for a moment..."We might still..."  
  
"No we won't father...because I won't let you." He lifted his want to the one man he always looked up to, and who had hurt him the most. "I won't let you kill her."

* * *

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_   
_But I'm doing it_   
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_   
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_   
_But I know if I could do it over_   
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_   
_That I left unspoken_

 

Yet in war, things are never so simple it's not the enemy you see that you should fear but the one you do not see.

The flash of green streaked over Malfoy Sir's shoulder and in a flash of light struck the young man in the chest.  The young Gryffindor behind him screamed as he dropped to his knees. His father's blood ran cold, the one thing he wasn't prepared to loose ...was gone.

 

"DRACO!! no no please no!!" Hermione gathered the limp form in her arms. "Draco...wake up please wake up...you can't die ..please you promised me...you promised."

* * *

 

_What hurts the most was being so close_   
_And havin' so much to say_   
_And watchin' you walk away_   
_And never knowin' what could've been_   
_And not seein' that lovin' you_   
_Is what I was trying to do, oh_

 

 

 

"I loved you Draco Malfoy...and I always will"

 

 

 


	12. Morning Coffee (Dramione)

There a moments in every couples lives that will last for a lifetime. Even if those moments are not always the best of memories for every couple.

If you asked Hermione what she though of her husband when she first met him she would laugh and say, "I thought he was a prat, a spoiled little earwig honestly. Later though, well i guess he grew on me."

True, they had been through a lot together and many people were surprised when the pair managed to find comfort in each other years after the war had ended. Truth was they were both different people then and if you were to ask Draco about his wife he would just smile in that sly slytherin way . "Sure, we went to school together, but I didn't really know her then. Sure, she was impressive, strong. bit of a know it all. But I never really saw her for anything more than a bloody Gryffindor until later on. Later on..she was beautiful. She was...amazing."

Another paramount moment for couple is the wedding. Thier's was no different in its beauty and formality, unless of course you count how small it was for a Malfoy wedding.  However, they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

The next moment that Draco Malfoy won't soon forget is snatching up his early morning cup of coffee and sitting down to read the Prophet. Looking over to the empty chair his wife usually occupied. Had she simply made the coffee and left? That wasn't like her, considering she usually guarded her own cup like a Hungarian horn tail before noon.

It wasn't until he'd drained his mug that he realized why she'd made herself scarce.

"HERMIONE!!!!!" Dashing up the stairs to the bedroom he found her sitting on the side of the bed with a little smirk on her face. His heart still pounding in his chest and empty cup in hand.. "Is...this ...did you...I mean Are You?"  
  
  
"I take it you enjoyed your coffee? Oh and yes I am, do shut your mouth Mr. Malfoy you'll attract flies."  
  
  
Draco didn't go to work that day, filing papers at the ministry was far less interesting that spending the day in bed speaking to his unborn child, though the mother of said child told him he was being a git and there was no way he or she could hear him at such an early stage.

 


	13. Old Time Rock and Roll (WolfStar)(Jilly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by – Old time rock and Roll- Bob Segar (!978)

Loud rock music blared through the house and Remus and Lily groaned in unison. “Not this again....”

 

“This is your fault for introducing them to muggle music.” He pointed out as James and Sirius skid across the floor in their underwear and socks and proceeded to jump up on the furniture playing air guitar.

 

Lily smiled and shook her head. “I accept full responsibility. What do you say, You grab yours I'll grab mine?”

 

“What should we do with them?”   
  
She thought a moment. “Side along apparition to the lake and push them in?”

 

Remus snorted a laugh “It's January!”

 

“I know.”

 

“Lil's you are evil and I adore you.”

 

“Same my fluffy friend, shall we?” She offered her arm as the pair of them headed toward the rock and roll idiots.

 

Later James and Sirius would still be laughing on the long and rather soggy walk back up to the cottage, totally worth it.

 

 

 


	14. Team effort (Jilly)

Finding out he was going to be a father was the best day of James Potters life. Honestly it was the best day for a lot of people, the night of the good news was met with cheers and slaps on the back. Before long the drinks were flowing at the leaky cauldron and half of the wizarding world knew the good news.

 

Celebrations and awkward fun didn't end there of course, and why James could have expected any different ? Walking into his living room to find his very pregnant wife on the sofa with his best friend. "Aforementioned friend busy baby talking her stomach.

"Sirius...what are you doing?"

 

Black didn't even look up from his cooing. "Talking to our baby."  
  
James pursed his lips a moment and looked over at Remus who wasn't bothering to correct the obvious, and worse! Lily wasn't either. "Siri....it's not really our baby."

  
  
"Team effort Jamie!" Sirus piped and patted Lily stomach.

"Siri it doesn't work like that."

  
  
Remus just smiled and placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. "Trust me I tried to explain that, just let him have this."  
  
"Look at it this way." Peter started digging out a handful of crisps. "You'll have a good guard dog."

 

 

 


	15. Taking Chances (Drarry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Taking Chances - Celine Dion

> _You don't know about my past and_   
>  _I don't have a future figured out_   
>  _And maybe this is goin' too fast_   
>  _And maybe it's not meant to last_
> 
> _But what do you say to takin' chances?_   
>  _What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_   
>  _Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_   
>  _Or a hand to hold or hell to pay_   
>  _What do you say?_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Draco wouldn't have agreed to this but then...it wasn't like he had reason not to anymore.  So here he was standing alone at night in the astronomy tower.  Waiting for...bloody Potter. Yet here he was, maybe he felt some odd curiosity or obligation. After all, the ministry had been good enough not to throw him and his family in Azkaban, even letting him come back and finish his schooling as soon as the castle was repaired. It had been largly in thanks to Potter and memories from his late Godfather / head of house. 

 

He didn't much like thinking about that, the blonde got enough grief from the surviving members of his year. Whispers of 'traitor' here and there in the oppressive silence that had become the Slytherin dorms. 

 

Still, the most puzzling thing he'd encountered thus far had been the boy who lived, or now he supposed  - The man who defeated Voldemort. 

 

For whatever reason Potter had made it his business to some how 'welcome' him into the fold. Not that his little lion mates were on board with that plan. Wesley gave him shit glares on the daily. Not that he could blame the ginger for everything the other boy had lost. Even so, the imbecile managed to land Granger so something had to be said for that. Or that the young witch really needed to elevate her standards.

 

"If that prat doesn't hurry up I'm leaving."

 

 

Said 'prat' wasn't far apparently as a blur of red whizzed past the tower before making a loop back. The young pure blood clutched his jacket and sneered. "show off"

 

"Evening Malfoy. Glad to see you actually showed up." Harry said hovering his broom a few feet from the edge of the tower.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed at the display. "Well I'm here so what do you want?"

 

"I want you to trust me."  he said holding out a hand, a too wide smirk on his face.

 

  
"Excuse me? Who do the hell do you think you are? " This was incredulous, of all the nerve. Just because he allowed Potter some liberties so they wouldn't both roast to death, did not mean he was going to ride tandem on his broom when ever mood struck the red and gold wonder.

 

Harry tilted  his head with a little smile. "Prince of thieves?"

 

"What?"

The Gryffindor laughed. "Nothing Malfoy, it's a film. Ya know what it doesn't matter. Just trust me, I swear I won't toss you in the lake or anything like that."

 

 

"Yes of course now that you've said that i feel sooo much better about this." Draco gestured, of course the cur would likely do just that!

 

 

Harry tugged his broom closer and held his hand out once again. "I'm serious Malfoy." His tone soft and sincere. "Look, there...there's a lot I didn't know before. I think we both were pretty rotten to each other because we were just kids who didn't see the bigger picture. I want to change that."

 

Gray eyes narrowed and looked for any hint of a lie. Draco had grown up with enough deception to know that what people say and what they mean are often two very different things. "So what you think this little midnight joy ride will somehow ..do what exactly?"

 

  
"Maybe I just want to get to know you better. I feel like I've seen a side of you from someone else perspective and it's something I want to see for myself. Ya know Malfoy, maybe you can fool everyone else with this cold brooding act but now I know better. The thing about that...well too many good men died alone playing that game. "

 

 

He didn't know why he reached out to the offered hand, didn't know why he settled behind the shorter boys frame or why his arms seemed to find there was around Potters waist. Something changed that night, just gliding through the starlit sky and talking about nothing and everything. Then the nights and afternoons that followed - walks around the lake or weekends in town.  At some point Potter be came Harry, and Malfoy became Draco.

 

After they graduated, Draco had thought this new found friendship would fizzle out and yet there was Harry with that same grin asking once again, "Trust me?"  It wasn't a broom this time but a little flat in London that they could floo into the Ministry from.  More studying and into the workforce, their world still had threats even if they weren't as big as the Dark Lord had once been.  Together they faced that too, they grew up a lot and became the men that they always hoped to be.

 

Things changed again during those years, one to many firewhiskeys and living in close quarters might of been to blame. Or maybe it was just tentative touches and a long standing tension that broke when lips clashed and a gasping voice asked.."Trust me?"


	16. Edge of Heaven ( DracoxRavenclaw reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do reader slash but yeah I thought why the hell not.

 

A letter folded like a swan floats through the window of your dormitory. Snatching the little missive out of the air you blush darkly and hide in the curtains of your bed. Casting a quick silencing charm you unfold the paper and read the elegant script within eagerly.

 

> _Meet me in the courtyard just before curfew. Dress warmly little dove. - D.M_
> 
>  

Your heart beat quickens, if you get caught leaving not only will you end up with detention for a month but your whole house is going know about it and will never let you live it down. Afterall, your flirting with Slytherin's prince. 

 

Draco Malfoy.

 

Waiting for the rest of your dorm to turn in for the night, thankfully the Ravenclaws were early to bed and never late for breakfast.  Sneaking out with a notice-me-not charm, and sneaking along the corridors as quickly as your legs can carry you . Just a bit farther and ... Damn!

Filtch and that blasted cat are patrolling the very hallway you need to cross to get make it out to the courtyard. You can't just stand here and risk waking one of the portraits and then all your sneaking will be for not. Digging your hands in your pockets you find a block eraser, perhaps .. .. You're not great in transfiguring but -needs musts.

The small ..still pink eraser mouse dashes down the hall and thankful draws the attention of Ms Norris and thus - Filtch.

 

Making a run for it you hear the sound of slow clapping. "Not bad. Color was a bit off, good thing cats are color blind." 

Turning quickly you see him, smirking as usual broom in hand.  "Some of us don't exactly have half the school and ministry in our pocket you know."  
  
  
"You like it."

 

Truth is you do, he's a part and spoiled, but then there is another side. A side that doesn't want to be anything like his father but be he still does and he's told because he loves his mother. He's not total irredeemable because he feels and you know how deeply that goes. Under all that bravado and sneering he's good just....scared. 

"I do, so whats the plan tonight?"

 

You find yourself tugged up onto his broom. "A ride around the pitch maybe, then the lake ? I'd love to see your hair in the moonlight."

 

 


	17. Counting Stars (WolfStar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by OneRepublic - Counting Stars

_The smell of fresh earth and wind , running through the woods with his friends...with Sirius. Long nights under the moon when he should have been alone, should have been locked away like the monster he was.  Yet they never looked at him like that._

_They laughed and smiled and for once, Remus had friends. He had family he had...love._

 

_Growing up and moving on they were still there. Until they were not._

 

_He lost Lilly and James...Harry was taken off to who knows where, it wasn't like he could have kept the child. The ministry wouldn't have allowed it, and even if they had how would they live?  He'd lost everything, Peter was dead, Sirius was a traitor and that...that cut deeper than anything else could. How could he not have seen it? How could he not have seen it? How could he lay next to a man at night, touch him, love him, know him in every way possible....and not see the darkness inside of him._

 

_Living alone was hard but he did it for years, he scraped by on memories and dreams. Hating himself a little bit more for the part of his heart that still missed waking up next to shaggy black hair and wandering arms. It made him sick that he couldn't stop loving Sirius, that every time he looked up at the night sky he missed him.._

 

_Then things changed again, suddenly everything he knew was a lie once again. But unlike that horrible night so many years ago - Remus wasn't loosing anything. He was gaining. He got Sirius back, only...he wasn't really back. It didn't take long to realize Sirius wasn't himself, no matter how much he tried to smile and play the carefree young man he was before. That was a facade, something Sirius put on for Harry and the order so they wouldn't know how damaged he was._

_The order wasn't there on the nights when Sirius didn't sleep and stormed through the house shouting or worse crying while chasing shadows. They didn't see the haunted look in his eyes when Black looked through photos of his past life, when he mourned the loss of years with Harry. When Sirius realized the kind of pain the boy had gone through at the hands of his muggle relatives. "I want him here with us Remus. We can do that can't we?"  Sirius would plead, they couldn't though with his loves status as a wanted man and his as a dark creature._

 

_Life couldn't be simple and clean though. They couldn't keep chasing after stars like they did as wide eyed children. The world they lived in wasn't going to allow them that, and when Sirius stormed off to the Ministry to save Harry there was nothing Remus could do but follow._

 

_There was nothing he could do but hold back Harry as they both looked on in horror as Sirius fell into the veil. Part him wanted to run right in after him, but the damaged boy in his arms needed him and he'd be damned if he let Albus take this child again. Not now not when he could see Harry falling apart right before his eyes. He was going to lose anyone else._

 

 


	18. If you want Love. (Severitus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by If you want love by NF

**_I just need some time, I'm tryna think straight_ **   
**_I just need a moment in my own space_ **   
**_Ask me how I'm doin', I'll say "okay, " yeah_ **   
**_But ain't that what we all say?_ **

 

 

 

 

For Severus Snape, his life was divided into 2 time periods. The time while Lily Evens was alive....and the time after. 

 

All that was left of him was regrets and and rage, rage directed at himself, the Dark Lord...Potter. Anyone and everyone was the enemy in the eyes of a young man so full of anger and pain. He didn't have room in his heart for anything more than that and that was fine. Using those first few years to do little more than establish himself as Hogwarts most feared professor. A cold eyed dungeon bat. He'd live up to the stigma he once loathed because that's all he had he left wasn't it.

 

That was of course until the head of house Gryffindor came pounding on the door of his private home one summer break.

 

 

Minerva looked shaken as she stood there in the rain, her cloak soaked and expression fearful. "Severus you must come with me this instant!"

 

At first he was sure something terrible had happened, perhaps the remaining Death Eaters had regrouped and attacked, or something had happened to the headmaster. He said as much but the witch responded in the negative.

 

"Albus won't listen to me! I told him. I told him they were the worst kind of muggles!" She nearly shouted. "It's Harry."

 

 

Severus knew the name with out the Surname attached. The living representation of everything he'd lost. He sneered and folded his arms. "What is the brat not being praised enough and served on silk pillows?"

 

The matron growled. "Come of it Severus! He's a child and you have no idea what they have done to him. That harpy of woman, Lily's sister and..."

"Tuney...you left him with Tuney!" Snape wanted to slam his head against a wall. Petunia had been at best a jealous and mean spirited child, at worst...well. He couldn't see Lily ever agreeing to this had she been alive. "Fine I'll Go."

 

  
**_Sometimes I think back to the old days_ **   
**_In the pointless conversations with the old me_ **   
**_Yeah, back when my momma used to hold me_ **   
**_I wish somebody woulda told me_ **

 

It was like looking into a smokey pensive at memories he would gladly forget. A too thin child with messy dirty black hair and big fearful eyes, crouching  in filthy clothes covered in bruises.  

 

This wasn't what Lily died for.

 

He didn't even bother trying to stop Minerva as the woman growled threats at Petunia and her whale of a husband. Severus just knelt down in front of the cupboard and reached out to the terrified little boy scrunched up in a cobweb laden corner.  Harry should be four, nearly five now, it had been that long hadn't it? Still, this boy was so small he couldn't be older that three surely.

 

"Come here child, I will not harm you."

 

There was a time he would have sneered in the face of Potters spawn. Severus had considered what he'd say when the little twerp finally entered Hogwarts. Assuming the boy would be as spoiled and arrogant as his Sire. This...This was not what he had expected at all.  This pathetic little wretch reminded him painful of himself.

 

A glaring difference was that Severus at the very least had his mother to protect him form his father, were as Harry...had no one. 

 

That was about to change.

 

For Lily...he would change.

 

**_If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain_ **   
**_If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change_ **   
**_If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away_ **   
**_If you want love, if you want love_ **

 

 

"Severus my boy..you can't be serious?" Albus looked at his potions master. The young man was stubborn to be sure, but he hadn't expected this. "The boy must be within the safety of the bloodwards."

 

 

"You call that Safe!" Minerva interjected, he was fortunate to have the old lioness on his side for this. In truth the whole staff stood with him once they saw the child.

 

 

"I assure you Headmaster, i am quite serious. The wall of Hogwarts are the safest place for the child and I have shown my prowess in defense. It is the most logical placement for Potters safety."

 

 

"Severus..." The old man shook his head. "You are invaluable to the order, when Voldemort returns I will need you once again. If you are the boy's guardian how will you do so?"

 

 

Crossing his arms the younger man narrowed his gaze. It was true that Albus Dumbledore had done a great deal for him, he owed the man his very freedom. Even so, there were something more important. Some tasks that one had never for seen having to tackle that were paramount above all others. "Then I suppose you will have to find yourself another spy because all of your grand plans will be worthless should the child die at the hands of muggles."

 

 

**_Yeah, as a kid I used to think life_ **   
**_Is moving so slow, I watch it go by_ **   
**_Look out the window on my bus ride_ **   
**_I thought the world was so small, through my closed eyes_ **

 

It took weeks to get Harry out of the habit of sleeping in the wardrobe. As many more to teach the little one he did not have to hide food in his pockets because he would never have to do without again.

 

Severus would have gone right back to Surrey and strung those Dursleys up by their toes the day Poppy looked the child over.  The long list of ailments and past injuries in such a short life was enough to make even a former death eater sick. 

 

Every time he looked in those big green eyes all he wanted to do was beg Lily's memories for forgiveness. Had he known Albus plans he could have told the man that her sister was not an option. Maybe then he could have spared the boy some pain. As it was, he couldn't go back in time.

 

All he could do now was be there in the mornings to help with socks and difficult buttons. To hold a little hand as the walked through the halls.  Perhaps it looked strange to see the dark dower man holding such a small boy as he went about his weekend errands in hogsmede, but he would change that. Severus may have take a while to get used to the stood in the bathroom so Harry could reach the tap, or bedtime stories and colorful toys in his quarters.

 

But he did get used to it.

 

 

  
**_I've always tried to control things_ **   
**_In the end that's what controls me_ **   
**_Maybe that's why I'm controllin'_ **   
**_I wish somebody woulda told me_ **

 

The first time Harry was sick, Severus was in the middle of class and a wolf patronus glided into the room.  The voice of Remus Lupin, the boys primary tutor and old friend of the boys father, spoke quickly of the boys collapse. Telling Severus to come to the infirmary as quickly as he could. 

 

After Harry's arrival, a cover story had been constructed that Professor Snape had a son who would be living with him now. The students whispered to each other but no one was brave enough to ask after the childs mother. Most assumed she was dead or perhaps a muggle that couldn't handle a wizarding child or the moods of a wizard. More unkind rumors surmised that Snape had killed her himself.

 

Regardless of whispers, when Harry started to call him Daddy...Severus found his fate sealed.

 

Now there was a new timeline in his life, before Harry...and After.

 

 

**_If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain_ **

 

"Is he alright!"

 

Poppy looked up from the feverish child and looked thoughtfully at him. "Yes, Severus. Just a bought of Flu. It hit him quite hard due to his size but I don't foresee a trip to St. Mungos. "

  
**_If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change_ **

 

"Daddy.."

 

"Hush now little one, You've give me a rude scare you know? You'll have me as grey as Albus."

 

 

  
**_If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away_ **   
**_If you want love, if you want love_ **

 

Watching Harry grow up had been a gift he hadn't deserved. In the end Albus had felt perhaps it was safer and even a smarter strategy to lead the public to believe that Harry Potter was no more. He said that if the enemy thought they had lost their greatest asset then they would be even more off guard in the end. 

 

And so, Hadrian Severus Snape was the only child seen running about the hogwarts corridors .

 

A few carefully placed false memories in the minds of the right people and no one questioned a thing. Severus had hopped perhaps this would be enough, perhaps the old man was wrong and they need not worry.

 

If only life could be so simple.

**_The older I get, I feel like I'm always tryna save time_ **   
**_Talkin' to the voices in my head, they make me think twice_ **   
**_Tellin' me it doesn't mean it's wrong because it feels right_ **   
**_I'm scared that one day I wake up and wonder where the time go_ **

 

"He's my Godson Snivelus! You can't keep him from me!" Sirius black shouted in his face. Just because the man had been cleared and Pettigrew found guilty it didn't mean he had to the right to claim anything.

 

Severus glared daggers at Lupin. "Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!"

 

"Severus please, and  Sirius will you calm down. Had i known you would react like this I would have never told you. " Remus did his best to get in between the two men. "Harry dosen't need you two fuming at each other, he's had a hard enough time as it is.

 

 

Truthfully he had, no eight year old boy should have had to witness a werewolf transformation, even if he knew what Remus was - the little boy could still hardly look him in the eye, and the dementors had given Harry terrible nightmares. 

 

"He's not your son snivelly! "

 

"He's mine in every way that counts Mutt! And if you want to ever see him you will do well to remember that. I will protect him until the day i die!"

  
**_Talk about the past like it's the present while I rock slow_ **   
**_I'll sit in the living room and laugh with kids of my own_ **   
**_And tell 'em_ **

**  
**In the end, Albus trick had worked. Harry had spent his child hood learning how to hide his mind from the Dark Lord and defend himself. He'd entered House Slytherin and against all odds made a friend in every other house.

 

Half the time those children gave Severus fits from all the trouble they managed to get into. Weasly, Granger,Longbottom, Malfoy  the last had been another surprise. Albus had managed to find himself not just one spy but two, Narcissa feared for her son and was strong willed enough to knock some sense into her husband.

 

Severus unfortunately number one on the deatheater shit list for his 'defection'.

 

 

**_If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain_ **   
**_I wish you woulda told me_ **   
**_If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change_ **   
**_I wish somebody woulda told me_ **

 

He had done all he could to bring that boy up. Holding their cards close until the end, and what an end it was. Voldemort finally saw Hadrian Snape for who he really was.

 

Severus felt his heart shatter in an instance as he stood next to Minerva in the crumbled entrance hall watching Hagrid caring the limp body of his son.

 

No....he could ...he could lose him too..

 

 

" _You see! Your savior! IS DEAD!"_

 

But then, there was something that cause his eyes. Narssica Malfoy raising her almost unnoticeablly and mumbling something quietly.  Then a shimmer of light and the boy was no longer laying lifelessly he was on his feet. 

 

 

 

 

  
**_If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away_ **   
**_You gon' have to give_ **   
**_If you want love, if you want love_ **   
**_If you want love, if you want love_ **

 


	19. A very Sirius Narrative (Jilly)

**"One upon a time..in a land of magic, lived a witch and a wizard who decided to go on a date."**

 

Lilly pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to look back at the ever present monologue coming from thin air behind them as she and James walked to Hogsmead. "He's going to do this all day isn't he...why again?"

"Apparently it has something to do with saving the memory for future generations. And maybe he watched too many muggle films over at Remus's place. The animated ones you know?"

 

**"And our hero takes the fair maidens hand as they make journey north to the town of Hogsmead where they might enjoy fine butterbeer and pumpkin pasties."**

 

"Oh so your a hero now?" Lilly mutters a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  

James grinned and squeezed her hand. "I like to think so."

* * *

 

 Ok so maybe it was cute before but after three hours of having your every move narrated by some idiot under an invisibility cloak..it wasn't nearly as charming. 

 

"Alright Sirius I think that's enough old boy, go back to the tower eh?" James pleaded after another failed attempt at finding Sirius and taking the cloak away.

 

**"Hmmm our hero Potter is getting his knickers in a wad as his fair lady looks on in disapproval. This will not fair well at his chances of touching her silky underthings later!"**

 

Now Lilly had her wand out and face cherry red "Black you have 5secounds to vacate or i will incendio your arse!!!"

 

 

**"Oh the fair lady is not so fair! She fiery liken to her hair!!!! OWWWW DAMN IT LILS!!!  I'LL STOP!"**

 

 

 


	20. Rise up (Snupin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Rise up by Andra Day

Falling in love with a spy and not being able to show it was among the hardest things Remus Lupin had ever had to do. Maybe that silent suffering had tempered him for the road ahead.

When the dust settled and the dead were being gathered at the final battle, it was all he could do not to scream as he struggled up on his battered leg. He managed though, and he would have walked to London if he had to because he had to be sure.

He needed to needed to tell everyone Severus wasn't the monster he'd played himself to be and then..he needed to find him.

Limping and bloody it was Harry who stopped him and tried to convince the man to sit down before he fell down. “Harry I can't I...I have to find Severus, He isn't what you think he never wanted to..”

 

“I know..he told me..well showed me. Right before he...” The young man looked down and rubbed at his nose. “Snape...he's …”

 

“No.”

 

Harry looked up at him confused for a moment and then..well maybe it was that oddly shattered look on his face or maybe all of those lessons on Legilimency finally sunk in. Whatever it was Harry understood. “I'm sorry Remus.”

 

“No” He pulled away for the boy he loved as if he was his own son, he pulled in on himself and refused to believe. He would have felt it..just like with Sirius and James. His wolf would have known when a member of his pack was gone, he sure of it. “Take me there..I need to see him.”

 

“Remus please you shouldn't be on that leg.” Harry implored gently.

 

“You take me there or you tell me and I apparate, the wards are down you know I'll do it.”

 

“okay...Okay just, Lean on me will you?”

 

Finding Severus felt worse than any full moon..like all of them at once. He hobbled over and fell down next to the dark man and gathered him in his arms. “You can't...you swore to me. Don't make an even bigger liar of your self now Sev. You don't get to leave me here alone.”

A soft simpering drew his attention and Remus looked up to see Harry crying. “I'm sorry Remus..I'm so sorry.”

 

“Harry..” he wanted to offer comfort, to tell him it wasn't his fault because it wasn't. Severus always had been a stubborn git. But he didn't because he felt something...the limp body in his arms wasn't so still. Then he saw it, a slight twitch of those long potion stained fingers. “Harry....go and get Poppy now! He's not dead!”

 

There was crack and the young man was gone.

 

 

Damages had been life altering for both of them. Remus would never be able to walk properly again. Severus could no longer speak anything above a whisper and has tremors every now and then. Yet they were alive and that was something.

Perhaps getting up every morning took a little longer and teaching a little extra spell work to make up for the areas they lacked. But no had ever seen anyone fight as hard as them, and fight together.

 

“Let me get that love.. you know you could perhaps switch to a waist coat that was a bit less involved you know..this one irritates your neck.”

 

“Must you mother me wolf...” a dark voice spoke softly.

 

“Someone must. Have a good day yeah? Try not to scare any firsties?”

 

coal eyes rolled in annoyance. “No promises.”

 

 


	21. Stay (WolfStar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by : Stay by Zedd

Black shining curls splayed over the dewy grass, hands firm on his hips and soft words on lips. That's who Sirius was.

 

“ _Come on Remmy, just like love..Ahh fuck..you're so beautiful like this.”_

 

“ _Siri...” the bloom of red on his cheek and sweat running down his back. How could the other say such things. “Don't you know I'm not..”_

 

“ _No, you're perfect.”_

 

Running down the halls and sneaking through hidden entrances, laughing and cheering at the top of their lungs. The way James always joked and introduced them as Mr. &Mr. Black. Then Sirus would look so smug and throw an arm over his shoulder and say...

 

“ _Jokes on you mate! I'm taking his name. Mr &Mr Lupin, sounds good right Remmy?” _

 

It did, it sounded amazing and it always would..but then it hurts too much to say out loud now …

 

“ _I'm still me...aren't I?” Sirius asked looking so frail in the cold light of the bathroom. He hadn't wanted to go back to Grimmauld place but there was no where else to go._

 

“ _Of course, no one could take that away Siri..I still love you, even when I thought...I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.”_

 

_He smiled sadly.. “I'm sorry Remmy, for so much...I shouldn't have gone off after Peter. It's what he wanted, what he'd knew I'd do. If I'd just thought and stayed, You...Harry...we could have been together and raised the pup right ya know? A proper family..”_

 

“ _You're here now. We'll figure this out.”_

 

They didn't because Sirius never could think rationally, never could stop himself from rushing off into danger. So this was all that was left, all he had to remember the only man he ever loved.

 

Remus felt a tug as he left the pensive, the shadow of memories swirling away from him ...like Sirius.

 

“Why couldn't you just stay...”

 


	22. Every little thing she does is magic (Dramione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ifR2A9Afbk

How do you tell someone you love them when all you have ever done has said the opposite? He had done everything under the sun to make his family proud, even when it felt wrong. But who you are when you're 17 isn't who you are 25, priorities change ...people grow distant and even Draco Malfoy realized that he didn't care what his father thought any longer. Didn't give two knuts about blood purity or family names. All he knew was he was falling for his boss, who happened to be Hermione Granger.

 

 __ **Though I've tried before to tell her of the feelings i have for her in my heart**  
 **every time that i come near her i just lose my nerve as I've done from the start**  
 **Every little thing she does is magic**  
 **everything she doe just turns me on even though my life before was tragic**  
 **now i know my love for her goes on**   


 

"Dinner..Would you..I mean, that is to say  You..if you wanted, If you where free.."

"Are you asking me round for dinner Malfoy?" She smiled over the stack of documents she was reading.

"Yes? How is 7 for you?"

 

Honestly, he was amazed she said yes. Of course he wasn't so much of a prat as he had been back in school. He knew he had made mistakes and didn't want to continue the legacy his father had left for him. He wanted better for himself and some how she made he made him want it all the more.

Dinners, lunches, morning coffee and late nights at the ministry pouring over their work. Soon became weekend walks or trips to the muggle cinema, they learned about each other - likes and dislikes, favorite foods and best memories...also worst memories.

 

 

__**Do i have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met**   
**it's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet**   
**Every little thing she does is magic**   
**everything she do just turns me on**   
**even though my life before was tragic**   
**now i know my love for her goes on**   


 

"I wish i had been stronger. " He said closing his eyes in the darkness. She ask, of course she had asked. It had always been in the back of his mind when she might ask. They had been out at a pub after buttoning up a case at the Ministry. A few drinks and snogging before going back to her flat. They'd fallen into bed for the first time and instead of the warm moments of after glow ...she asked. 

"When did you do it, join them...why."

 

"I was afraid, My father loved me I know he did, for all of his faults he loved me- even so he was weak. He had this grand Idea of who the Dark Lord was, thought he was god that would make the world perfect. I think he realized after Azkaban what Voldemort really was but he was in too far. The manor was full of Death Eaters and there was nothing he could do."

 

She touched his arm softly and kissed his shoulder. "You don't have to defend him."

 

"I know, we don't see eye to eye, perhaps we never did. I adored an idea too I suppose. I did it though, I wanted to make him proud and I was too scared to say no. It's all my fault." His voice broke  "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry."

 

__**I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day and ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way**   
**but my silent fears have gripped me long before i reach the phone long before my tongue has tripped me must i always be alone**   
**Every little thing she does is magic**   
**everything she do just turns me on even though my life before was tragic**   
**know i know my love for her goes on**   


 

"You're a lucky devil Malfoy ." Potter said with a smirk, who would have thought that they would be able to sit across from each other with out feeling the need to hex each other blind. Yet here they were at a pub drinking and laughing like old friends. 

"Yes, I am" He reply toying with the ring around his finger. Gold glinting in the amber lights of the bar. " Yes I am."

 

**_Every little thing she does is magic everything she do just turns me on even though my life before was tragic know i know my love for her goes on..._ **


	23. Holding on and letting go (severitus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Holding on and letting go - Ross Copperman

 

The world stopped when her heart stopped beating. All the things he should of said, all the apologies never made, words that tasted like ash on his tongue because everything he ever wanted...was gone.

  
  


“No...no please..Lily.” Falling to the carpet and crawling to her side. It couldn't be real, this had to be a nightmare. “Lily...please, Lily I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry.” Holding her limp body in his arms and shouting out to a God that had forsaken them both.

Part of Severus wanted to die right there along with her, to close himself off to a world that never loved him. To hate everything and everyone because they could never be a tenth of what she was. He couldn't though, or maybe he could have if he had just shut his eyes and held on to that sorrow. Let it consume what was left of his broken heart.

But he look up at a broken little cry, big wet green eyes staring at him from behind the wooden bars of a crib. Lily's eyes.

The baby boy had blood on his face mixing with the tears and snot, reaching out and crying for his mum. A mother that had loved him enough to exchange her life for his. A mother that Severs would know better than her own child would. He wanted to hate the boy, this living breathing evidence of what being with James Potter had gotten her. Even so...he couldn't. He couldn't simply walk away from those bottle green eyes and little button nose. Every bit Evans as he was a Potter.

Severus gently lay down the woman he loved more than anything, folding her hands over her chest and kissing her forehead. He couldn't protect her, perhaps he could do this much for her.

Taking the squirming infant into his arms he held the baby boy and patting the small back and whispering softly. “It's alright Harry..Mummy's just sleeping.” It seemed a kind enough lie, even if the child couldn't understand it. It was worth saying if it helped him not to think about the woman laid across the nursery floor. “I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Soon enough the sound of heavy footsteps trudged up the stairs. A thick booming voice lamented over the fallen Potter on the landing. In a way Severus envied the man, and realized in some begrudging way- James wasn't the prat he remembered. He was a man who died trying to save his family.

“Severus...oh No..not Lily too..” Hagrid placed a massive hand on the door from as tears soaked the big mans beard. “ is 'arry alright? Dumbledores' sent me to fetch em'. Gonna take em to them muggle relatives of Lily's he is.”  
  


“Petunia?” Snape looked down at the child snuffling against his robes. He remembered Petunia from when he and Lily were children. The horse faced woman was sour then, something that could only have worsened with time. There was no way she would care for this child. No, Tunie would just see this little boy and think of the sister that left her behind to a world she could never be apart of. Jealousy and angry would color her worlds and Harry would never know kindness at her hand. Severus knew what it was like to grow up in a house where you where hated. Where you were little more than a 'freak'. He couldn't allow that to happen to Lily's son.

  
  


“Aye. Dumbledore says its' for the best. I'll take the lad.” The half giant held out his hand waiting.

 

He couldn't do it, he couldn't relinquish that worm weight in his arms knowing were the boy would go. Dumbledore had sworn to him the Potters would be protected and look what happened? Now he says that leaving this child with an Aunt who resented his mother and hated all of wizarding kind...is for the best? “No..”

  
  


“Sorry? Wha's that?”

  
  


“I said no...” Severus looked away as if confused by his own words. What was he doing? This was mad this idea in his head and yet. “No.”

And with that, Severus Snape, deatheater and spy for the order, disappeared with the boy-who-lived.

* * *

 

Moments later Severus appeared with a crack at the gates of Hogwarts. He knew he would have to be quick. The grounds keeper was no doubt on his way to tell Albus and then who knew if the old man would send Auras after him or not. As it stood, the only thing between Severus and Azkaban was going to be the good word of Albus Dumbledore. Which he may have just set ablaze with this barmy idea.

Making his way to the castle with a simpering baby in his arms was no easy feet. Paired with the uneasy looks from the portraits and students alike. The news of Potters death was already spreading like wildfire the moment Severus made it back to his quarters and threw his few belongings into a case with an extendable charm. He had kept the case ready with most of his things from the time he'd become a spy. Never knowing when he might have to make an escape from whichever master he was answering to.

Snape had linked the floo in his bedroom straight to his home on Spinners end. Not that he would be staying at that ramshackle residence long. The potions master knew that at the very moment he was tossing the floo powder and the flames changing from gold to green, that Albus was hearing about what he had done. He had moments at best.

  
  


Harry started to wail once they stepped out of the floo. No doubt the little ones ears where ringing and stomach was sick from all of the movement of wizarding travel. These sorts of things were not recommended for young children. Unfortunately, they didn't have a choice. At the moment Severus had no idea if they would make it much farther. At any moment men from the ministry could come breaking down his door. Taking a broom from here would be to visible, He had a vanishing cabinet in the attic, but that would dump him out at Malfoy manor...decidedly not safe. Cissa might help him but only if Lucius wasn't there. It was too much of a risk.

Where he needed to go was no longer connected by floo and taking muggle transport -while less noticeable by the ministry, would take too long and give Albus ample time to plot his whereabouts. No, there was only one place to go.

  
  


Severus tried his best to calm Harry as he walked around the house, swiftly shrinking and towing away a few more essentials before climbing the narrow stairs to a forgotten room at the end of the hall. The room was small, nearly empty, save for a portrait and a table with long narrow box.   
  
“Mother...”

  
  


The thin, harsh looking woman smiled looking down at him from the painting. “Hello my darling. My what is this? Have you brought me a grandchild? I should say it would be more proper to bring me a daughter-in-law first you know.”

“No..he's..He's Lily's. She died tonight and I...” How do you say 'I took a baby?'

  
  


“I see” Her eyes saddened looking down at the pair. “Then he's yours now Severus. I know why you're here, take it son and do me a favor will you?”

  
  


“Anything.”

  
  


“Be better than Toby, be better than my father too. You love that child for the parents that will not be fortunate enough to.”

Love seemed such a far away idea now with out Lily in the world, “Yes Mother.”

“Good boy, now go on. Someone's coming dear.”

  
She had been so perceptive in life and that much had carried over to her portrait. Always knowing just before something happened. He wished he had her gift because if he had...maybe he could have saved this child the grief this night had brought.

Opening the slim wooden box he found a wand. Ash 13inches unicorn hair. His mothers wand, which now severed as a port key to an old holding of the Prince Family. Taking the wand in hand he pressed the child close to the crook of his neck whispering an apology for what would undoubted be another horrid experience. “Rowenbrook”

* * *

 

The house was unplotable, and while Severus was skeptical about his secret keeper, Minerva, He was pleased when the first week he'd recived a letter asking only that they were well. The lioness remembered Lily's many tears over Tunies hateful comments and hadn't been a fan of Dumbledore's plan. He assured her that the child was safe and to keep Albus away as long as she could but not to risk her job for them. Severus didn't hear back and perhaps that was for the best.

For the next few years they lived quietly. Severus had cultivated the gardens and took to using his Mother, or grandfathers wands as opposed to his own to minimize the possibility of tracking by that method. Even under such a powerful charm and wards, Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. Not to mention the remnants of deatheaters who would love to get their hands on the child who had ended the Dark Lord.

  
“Daddy. Hungry!”

  
Severus looked up from his cauldron to spy the little one standing in the doorway wearing a footed pajamas and holding a velvet rabbit. He'd never told Harry to call him that, the first time the boy did it nearly broke him. He'd sat the child down and explained that he was not his father but it didn't seem to matter. In child logic, Harry felt he had 2 daddies, one from before with his mommy, and one now. So Snape let the issue drop and soon enough hearing the honorific became second nature.

  
“Well let me see..I have some Flobber worms here?”

  
  


“Ewww No!'

  
  


Tapping his chin he lifted a jar, “What about some spider eyes?”

  
  


“Eww daddy!!” the child giggled madly and rushed to hug his leg. “Silly daddy! We don't eat those!”

  
Severus sighed theatrically, placing the jar back down and lifting the child onto his hip. “Yes I suppose you are correct. Little boys and grown Wizards can not live on spider eyes. However, I think we can live on sandwiches. What do you say to that hmm?”

Harry grinned and nodded his head vigorously before throwing his arms around his fathers neck. They walking out of the lab and into the kitchen to start preparing the afternoon meal.

  
  


It was warm and the lake outside had been so inviting that morning but Severus was out of sun cream and the blocking charm for it didn't work well on squirmy little boys. Harry's last sunburn had been enough of a lesson to never try that again. He'd promised that after the sun went down some and the trees shaded the lake more, they would go out and enjoy it. Today overall had been lovely like many days before it and hopefully more to come.

Severus had begun tutoring Harry in his reading, spelling and Maths little by little. He was confident that the child would be proficient enough to keep up with his peers. That later thought had taken some time to grasp. Snap had used an old potion used by pureblood families that would accept children outside of a marriage as blood heirs. He wasn't sure if it would work in Harry's case as he was not Harry's father nor ever married to his mother. It was best he could do as far as a sly way of changing Harry's name on any and all magical registries without having to go into a Ministry building in person.

  
  


The closest Wizarding school to Rowenbrook was Ilvermorny, not his first choice but then it wasn't like they could ever go back to Hogwarts. With Harry's name changed to Snape, no one would be the wiser of who the child really was.

  
  


“Yum!!!” Harry seemed to approve of his lunch, kicking little feet back and forth as he tucked in.

Severus smiled and smoothed down the boys hair as he sipped his tea. It was during this calm moment that a knock resounded on the door.

  
  


No one had ever knocked before. “Severus my boy, I know you're there.”

  
  


“Daddy...who's that?”

  
“Harry, I want you to go to your room and stay there alright?” He tired to keep his voice calm as he sent the little one toddling off down the hall. “Be a brave boy for daddy ok?”

  
  


Part of him always knew this day would come. He walked to the door as if walking to the gallows. They would take Harry from him and that would kill him. Everything he wanted..everything he didn't had come the night he took that child. Severus wasn't the same man he was that Halloween night. He wasn't even the boy who felt jilted and angry. He was someone's father, he was a story book reader and a monster chaser, he was hugs in the morning and pancakes with faces. He was piggy back rides and finger painting.

And he couldn't loose it.

  
“Albus.” He said opening the door, chancing a glance just beyond the old mans shoulder. He had expected to see someone like Madeye standing there, chomping at the bit to drag him off to Azkaban. But there wasn't anyone there.

“If your looking for Auras, there aren't any. Minerva and I had words, as far as the ministry is concerned Harry is safe with a new family. Which I trust he is?” Twinkling eyes took in the younger mans appearance. Gone were the dark robes and sallow skin, replaced with gray denims and faded green t-shirt. The young wizard's hair was bound up in a pony tail and Albus was pleased to see it looked like the young man had been getting a bit of sun.

  
  


“I don't understand, I thought.”

  
  


“You could start by asking me in and making a cup of tea.”

* * *

 

While it was true, Albus had been furious and even worried when they first disappeared – he'd been assured that Severus would never hurt Harry. The old man was even a little ashamed of himself for thinking ill of the younger wizard. He still wished Severus had given Petunia's family a chance, he spoke of the bloodwards and such. To which Snape pointed out that this house was well hidden and would have been sufficient.

To this he was surprised to hear Dumbledore chucked and say. “I would have agreed my boy but, you see there are bloodwards here as well. That little trick with the registries is what made me press Minerva once again for your location. You and I both know Severus that blood magic is a hazy area. You are very lucky it was me who noticed and figured what you had done.”

  
“It took then, I was unsure if it would.” Snape said coolly. “I do what I must, if I had waited it would be more noticeable. The longer his name appears as mine the less like it is to be questioned.”

  
  


Blue eyes twinkled before him over the china cup. “Very cunning of you my boy. Although it will make it nearly impossible for you to return to your duties for me. Spying with a child well..that is to great a risk. Harry has already lost two parents, I would not have him lose another.”

  
  


“Return?” That was news. “Albus, I can't return you know that. Everyone will know I made off with the boy-who-lived. There's no way I won't be sent away even with a word from you.”

  
  


“You don't seem to understand my boy, you see your potion work with Harry gave me a rather novel idea. As much as it pains me to recolor the past and bend the truth. Somethings are for the greater good.” Dumbledore began, “You see, in your defense to the ministry, not only have I told them that you where a spy for me, but that you were secretly married to Lily Evans. For her protection she was legal wed to James Potter and sent into hiding with your son. Minerva and Remus Lupin have agreed to back me on this story.”

  
  


No one had ever stuck there neck out for him.“Why..”

  
  


“Because Severus. I'm an old man who made a terrible mistake. Many of them, and because I know this isn't over. Voldemort will return, and when he does Harry will need all of the protcection he can and so will you.” Albus lowered his cup and looked over Severus' shoulder. “Hello there little one.”

Snape turned to see his son peeking around the corner holding his grandfathers wand in a trembling hand. “Harry what are you doing..” He spoke exasperated.

  
  


The child steped forward pushing out his chin. “I ..I won't let you take my daddy away!”

  
  


Albus chuckled. “Well, such a brave lad you are. I am afraid I have met my match, I concede victory to you then Harry. If I may ask for mercy and you lower your wand?”

  
Severus rolled his eyes, why did the old man have to encourage this. “Harry come here, I am not going anywhere.”

  
“k'” The boy mumbled and toddled over to his father climbing up into the mans lap and relinquishing the wand. “who you? You look like Santa..”

  
“I suppose I do, unfortunately my boy, it is summer and Christmas is many months away. I am Albus Dumbledore, a friend of your fathers. I came here today to ask if you and your Father would like to come to Hogwarts. It's a school you see and I am in desperate need of a potions master and a bright young man like yourself to help keep said potions master in line.”

  
  


“Albus...”Severus warned but it was too late.

  
  


“Oh Oh! My daddy makes potions! Don't you daddy! I wanna go to school to! Where is it? Is it nice? Can we go soon? Oh but after dinners cause I'm going swimming before cause daddy said so.” Harry was going on a little tangent and there was nothing to stop it now. “I can swim like a big boy. Can I swim at hog..hogwarms..too?”

“Hogwarts, and certainly.” Albus smiled

  
  


“I did not agree to this Albus. You did not hear me say that.”

  
  


“Of course Severus, but think of young Harry. It isn't good for the boy not to be socialized, and we all miss you. I think the students are suffering as well, Horus tries but well..where you may have lacked in the personable department you more than made up for in skill. Poppy was just telling me the other day that her pepper ups are not nearly the quality that you made.” Dumbledore was going to beat this horse until it was dead and long after. It wasn't as if the man was entirely wrong.

  
  


“If I agree.” Severus paused the mans jubilance. “If! I will come here when I am not teaching and not be bothered. Harry will always come first and I will not have him corrupted by your Griffindor machinations do you understand?”

  
  


“Of course Severus. Shall I expect you in September?”

  
  


“Obviously.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
